Ataque a los zombis AU
by leonhardtrose
Summary: Universo alterno de shingeki no kyojin; donde la humanidad es oprimida por la epidemia de un terrible virus. Y harán todo lo posible para salir victoriosos. [Pareja principal: AnniexEren]
1. Introducción I

**NOTA: **¡Hola! bueno, ésto es una fanfic, creo yo, corta, tengo 15 capítulos planeados para subir, espero que pueda desarrollarse la idea principal... Es de Eren x Annie, pero no me voy a centrar mucho en algo "romántico"; para escribir ésta historia me estoy inspirando en muchísimos temas y bueno, espero que sea de su agrado. Este primer capítulo es algo así como la introducción. Agradezco en el alma los comentarios, y las críticas constructivas para mejorar así mi escritura. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

**Attack on Zombies:**

Uno, dos, tres pasos.

Annie sabía que no debía haber escuchado los estúpidos deseos de su «corazón» en primer lugar, saco su arma reluciente, una sig-sauer P230, su brillo era tal que deslumbraba aún estando en plena oscuridad. Un arma pequeña, casi discreta, Annie sabía como utilizarla a la perfección, no había pasado 3 años practicando para no manejar muy excelentemente toda clase de armas. Se apego el arma a los labios, contando mentalmente cuantos segundos faltaban para atacar. Escuchaba sollozos, arrugo el entrecejo.

Hizo todo lo humanamente posible para quedar bien escondida en esa pared, doblando la esquina estaba la conclusión de aquella misión, ¿viviría o moriría?

_Debo de apreciar mucho a esos bastardos._

Reiner Braun y Bertholdt Fubar.

Hacía 2 meses que estaban desaparecidos.

**_1 mes antes de la desaparición:_**

"¿Entonces realmente vamos a aceptar esa misión?"

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Esta es nuestra oportunidad para demostrar que somos más que sólo unos mocosos del rango María, escucha Berth, si logramos hacer esta misión, ascenderemos a rango Rose, y luego podremos estar en lo alto"

Annie miraba a sus amigos con una expresión neutral, ella no tenía ni ganas de aceptar esa propuesta. El comandante Keith, había dejado más que claro que en esa misión correrían muchísimos riesgos. Pero tampoco quería parecer una niña asustadiza, a Annie Leonhardt, simplemente no se le conocía por «cobarde» además estaba el trío de Shiganshina, los _estúpidos con ínfulas de superioridad_, quienes todos admiraban porque venían de, oh aquel pequeño distrito, donde habían atacado por primera vez un gran grupo de «muertos vivientes» y habían salido completamente ilesos... Annie no los odiaba, simplemente no eran su «clase favorita de personas».

"Oi Annie, estamos teniendo una conversación aquí. ¿Estás prestando atención?"

"Claro que sí."

"Vale, entonces los tres estamos de acuerdo en ir y aceptar _esa _misión. Si volvemos ilesos, seremos rango María y dejaremos atrás a todos éstos mocosos."

"No sé cual es tu empeño en ir en una misión suicida... Estamos hablando de las afueras de los muros.—Bertholdt bajo la voz, hablaba en susurros, como si las palabras que estuviera pronunciando fueran blasfemias.— nunca hemos estado fuera."

Reiner chasqueó la lengua, en desaprobación.

"Eres un gallina Bertholdt. ¿Sabías que? tener miedo, es peor que no tener brazos y piernas."

Bertholdt bajo la cabeza y miro a Annie con discreción; para luego preguntarle:

"Annie no has dicho nada, ¿qué te ocurre?"

"Nada, deberíamos aceptar la misión... somos nosotros o el trío de shiganshina... tú decides."

Reiner hizo ademán de sonrisa.

"Escucha a la voz de la razón, eh titán."

Dijo el rubio con una sonrisilla pícara formada en el rostro, el sobrenombre «titán» era porque Bertholdt medía 1 metro con 92 centímetros a sus 17 cortos años, esa estatura era más que una buena excusa para apodarlo así.

"Vale, siento haber sido un gallina."

"Tranquilo, Berth, tu secreto está a salvo. —Comento Reiner a manera de burla—."

Bertholdt le lanzo una mirada decaída, vencido por la opinión de sus dos mejores amigos.

"Con la mente en el juego chicos, con la mente en el juego."

La imagen de Reiner diciendo aquellas palabras, se difumino al escuchar unos gruñidos.

El corazón de Annie se acelero por instinto, la sístole y diástole trabajando más fuertemente que nunca, la rubia se llevo el dedo pulgar derecho a los labios, con la boca entreabierta y el dedo en vertical, soplo repetidamente para que a su sistema le faltara oxígeno y con ello, su pulso se «disminuiría notablemente» ese viejo truco le funcionaba a _Mina_, según ella era para calmar los nervios repentinos. Pero estos no eran de esos simples «nervios repentinos» era miedo, la percepción del peligro, activándose en todo su ser, su sistema de defensa, volvíendose loco de atar.

Recuerda sus tiempos como recluta y; su mundo entero se conmueve.

Sacude la cabeza, aún sus latidos son delatores, en cualquier momento la criatura podría llegar esprintando hacía ella, aquella cosa estaría más que dispuesta y complacida en incarle el diente en cualquier parte de su «frágil cuerpo» con tal de que saliera algo de ese característico líquido rojizo debido a la presencia de pigmento hemoglobínico en los eritrocitos, o también conocido como «_sangre_».

Afino el oído, y asomo la cabeza tan solo 10 centímetros, sintió el sudor frío recorrerle la nuca, y las manos heladas, volviendo a sostener el arma que era normalmente fría, ahora se podía sentir caliente en comparación con las manos de la pequeña rubia. Volvió la cabeza a su lugar de antes, apreto los ojos, y se dijo así misma:

"_Cinco segundos Leonhardt, cinco segundos para que el miedo te controle._"

Uno...dos...tres...cuatro...cinco.

Empuño el arma y se dispuso a localizar al primer objetivo en movimiento, era uno de esos asquerosos «_anormales_» llamados así por todos sus camaradas en los cuarteles generales, apenas la cosa horrorosa giro su pestilente cabeza, Annie se encargo de adornar su frente con una bala.

Excelente, ahora el miedo se había convertido en adrenalina pura, su incrementada frecuencia cardíaca, los vasos sanguíneos contraídos y dilatados los conductos de aire; eso es la adrenalina es su estado más puro.

Ubico rápidamente a un grupo de zombis hambrientos por sangre y carne, arañando las paredes y de vez en cuando dejando salir un aullido.

Contó 7; 1,2,3 y 4 balas, acertadísimas en las putrefactas cabezas.

2 balas para el quinto monstruo porque estaba esprintando más rápido que los demás, una acertada en la pierna porque ya estaba _demasiado cerca _y se movía muy rápido, así que para que dejara de moverse tan apresuradamente hacía la posición de ella; le disparó en la pierna, y para terminar otra más en la cabeza, para el sexto un bala de nuevo acertadísima en el medio de los ojos y aquello era un festival de sangre. No por nada la recluta Leonhardt, era la número uno en cuanto a puntería perfecta se refería en el campo de batalla.

Y para el séptimo le guardaba lo mejor, pero oh, ¿dónde estaba?

La rubia se paro en seco. Trago grueso. Su alarma mental disparada, su lado femenino y _débil_, casi saliendo a la luz.

"_Sólo tienes cinco segundos más._"

Uno...dos..tres

Su cuenta fue interrumpida por un terrible empujón que le proporciono el zombi, su barbilla golpeando contra el suelo y se mordió la punta de la lengua, su _hermosa y letal_ sig-sauer a más de 6 metros de distancia, se volteó enseguida no dándole chance a su cuerpo para reaccionar por el dolor lacerante, trago hierro, el sabor típico de la sangre.

El bicho seguía ahí, estático, como esperando que ella reaccionara ante su presencia, Annie lo distinguió enseguida, tenía un ojo inyectado en sangre y el otro era perfectamente normal, de color gris y tenía pigmentos violeta.

"_Genial, uno inteligente._"

El zombi «_inteligente_» le dio una mirada, cargada de locura. Annie se coloco en su posición de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, encogió un poco los hombros y subió los brazos, escodiendo su cabeza detrás de ellos, elevo sólo un pocos centímetros el brazo derecho, a su vez posicionando la pierna derecha delante de la izquierda y así era como estaba lista, claro que eso lo hizo en menos de dos segundos, el zombi; ataco de inmediato, se abalanzo hasta ella, a lo que Annie lo pateó con su pierna izquierda, proporcionándole así una caída infalible.

Con ese poco tiempo de ventaja, se apresuro hasta su arma, y no lo penso dos veces;

Un rápido, _click_ y luego un _bang_ seco.

Los sesos del zombi, esparcidos por el lugar, porque se había acercado demasiado. La sangre le salpico en las botas, maldijo mentalmente, suerte que no le había caído en los ojos o en la boca. En la base decían que si una mínima cantidad de sangre, así fuera una gota, caía por error dentro de uno de esos miembros, te tendrías que considerar uno de ellos, tan solo tendrías 48 horas para despedirte, se podía tocar la sangre infectada, pero no podía ser ingerida, valga la redundancia. Y es por eso que habían acudido a el uso de máscaras de gas para protegerse la cara, pero Annie la había olvidado en la camioneta.

Annie giro sobre su eje, detallando cada cuerpo muerto, estaban _muertos del todo_. Enfundó su arma, no sin antes cargar de nuevo las 8 balas, ahora estaba a salvo en su cadera. Hizo inventario, en su mochila le quedaban:

—Un paquete de 10 galletas de soda.

—Una botella con agua pequeña.

—Una caja de fósforos.

—Una linterna.

—Un mapa viejo del edificio, en donde estaba.

Y por último pero no menos importante.

—3 cajas de municiones de 5 cargas cada una, en total eran, 120 balas.

Miró su reloj de muñeca, marcaba las cinco menos quince de la tarde, diviso las escaleras y no lo penso demasiado para correr hasta ellas, subió y subió como cuatro tramos de escaleras, hasta llegar al último piso, el número 10, diviso una puerta con un símbolo de no se sabe exactamente qué porque estaba como borrándose, era de cristal y estaba llena de sangre por dentro, trago grueso.

Y se preparo mental y físicamente, para lo que imaginaba sería su próximo enfrentamiento con otro grupo de zombis. Sigilosamente camino agachada hasta la puerta, mano izquierda sobre el arma, más que lista para desenfundarla cuando fuera necesario.

Se apego a la puerta agachada; tomo aire, desenfundó su arma se puso de pie y con la mano derecha abrió bruscamente la puerta, ésta se abrió sin más y apunto firmemente dentro del lugar, la puerta se detuvo cuando alcanzo la cuña.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Su propia voz respondiéndole, no quería entrar pero tenía qué.

Entro en la habitación, que parecía más bien un laboratorio, el bombillo de luz titilaba y hacía que el ambiente pareciera más siniestro de lo que era, los archivos estaban abiertos y los papeles desperdigados por todo el suelo, llenos de sangre seca, una puerta gris en el fondo con el mismo símbolo de antes, igualmente borroso, Annie arrugo el entrecejo y no titubeo para llegar hasta la puerta.

Tiro de la manilla de la puerta, no cedía. Estaba cerrada por dentro, no tuvo otra opción que retroceder unos pasos, para darle un tiro a la manilla; ésta voló por el aire y choco contra los cristales aparentemente irrompibles, para luego caer en trozos deshechos. La puerta se abrió con un chillido como de película de terror, Annie ya se estaba cansando de esa horrible sensación de estar dentro de un thriller.

"Vamos maldita sea. Sal de ahí, sea quien sea que esté ahí dentro."

De nuevo el silencio, después de pronunciar la última palabra. Afino el oído una vez más, y escucho un "_cling_-_cling_-_cling_" eran como uñas, caminando sobre el piso de acero.

"_Tiene que ser una puta broma_._"_

Pensó la Leona, apodada así por el «_inmundo_» de Eren Jaeger. Ella si que le tenía muchísima bronca al oji-verde. Tan solo pensar en él, le ponía de malas. Él le dijo más de 3 veces, con su tono pesado:

"_En el fondo, Leonhardt, yo sé que te mueres por mí. Eres una tsundere más_."

Maldito fuera, malditas fueran sus ínfulas de superioridad, su puto egocentrismo y su repugnante personalidad.

Annie apretó la mandíbula, y al desvanecerse la imagen de Eren; un perro como despellejado, con espuma blanca cayéndole de la boca, los ojos desorbitados e inyectados de sangre, los colmillos asomándose por las pequeñas pero feroces fauces, apareció por la puerta recién abierta.

Un gruñido gutural proveniente de la garganta del animal, hizo que un escalofrío descomunal recorriera la espina dorsal de la rubia.

"Ven aquí monstruo. ¿A qué esperas?"

Sentenció la rubia, y el animal le obedeció se abalanzo con tal ferocidad hacia ella, que logro tumbarla, un golpe seco, y estaba luchando contra el perro evitando a toda costa sus dientes pútridos, cuando tuvo la mínima oportunidad le disparo en el estómago; un horrible aullido salió de la boca del animal; pero no hizo más que enfurecerlo, con un movimiento más rápido de lo que ella podía llegar a acostumbrarse estaba de pie y le voló la cabeza al perro.

Una bala, le restaban 7.

Aparentemente ya no habían más sorpresas detrás de la puerta #1, Annie espero que su pulso se calmara.

"_¿Sabias que? Tener miedo es peor que no tener brazos y piernas_."

Recordó las sabias palabras de su amigo Reiner. Y se obligo a seguir por la puerta.


	2. Información Revelada II

¡Holaaaa! Me da mucha alegría el hecho de que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, me alegró mucho leer sus reviews, aunque sean tres personitas3. Me hacen muy feliz; voy a seguir subiendo cap, sólo si ustedes me lo piden, ¡gracias por comentar! En fin, éste cap, está un poco confuso, no sé si ya tienen muchas preguntas, pero les prometo que más adelante van a ir resolviéndose y todo tendrá más sentido, y van a ir sacando sus propias conclusiones:3. Sé que está un poco shitty el cap, peeero les prometo que irá mejorando. ¡ありがとうございます!

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Eren abrió los ojos, la luz del sol se colaba por las ranuras de la persiana que adornaba la ventana.

"Eren levántate ya."

La voz de Mikasa a tráves de la puerta.

"El comandante Erwin quiere vernos."

"Ya entendí Mikasa, ahora voy."

Añadió el castaño con pesadumbre, era sábado. Se supone que era el día que descansaban, ¿ahora por qué putas el comandante los necesitaba?

Se desesperezó, y se levanto de un salto, para poder comenzar el día.

Aún no se acostumbraba a tener su propio baño, desde que los habían ascendido a rango María, tenían sus propios cuartos y por ende sus propios baños, normalmente estaba acostumbrado a bañarse antes que Jean y gastarse todo el agua caliente, para siempre oírlo gritar desde la ducha:

"Maldito Jaeger, cuando te mueras escupiré sobre tu asquerosa tumba."

Era un clásico y Jean nunca aprendía la lección.

Se tomo todo el tiempo posible para quitarse el sueño con el agua, hasta que el agua se volvió especialmente fría fue que reacciono y salió de la ducha para luego colocarse el uniforme.

Bajando las escaleras estaban Armin y Mikasa quién lo veía con cara de pocos amigos.

"Hasta que al fin te decides a bajar, eres peor que yo."

"Mikasa ¿quieres relajarte? Es sábado. Además, ¿qué cosa tan importante puede ser, que no puede esperar un poco más?"

"Se trata de Annie." —Solto Armin con los labios rectos, y de sus ojos de repente desapareció esa mirada amigable, se torno completamente seria.

"¿Leonhardt?"

"¿Conoces a otra?"

"Ehhh no. ¿Qué sucede?"

"No sé, sólo me dijeron lo necesario. Ya sabes como es el Lance Corporal."

Eren asintió y camino en el medio de sus dos mejores amigos, y buscaba en su memoria a la rubia pequeña, que antes habían mencionado.

"_Annie, Annie Leonhardt. La leona, me divertía bastante con ella cuando eramos reclutas y todavía. Bueno hasta que desapareció, vaya que no tengo neuronas ha de ser por eso que nos están llamando._"

Los tres hicieron su camino hasta la oficina principal del Comandante Erwin Smith, Mikasa extendió la mano hecha un puño y toco 3 veces seguidas. Un "_Adelante_." Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, Mikasa abrió y entraron uno detrás del otro. Saludaron al comandante y al lance corporal, que yacía parado recostado a la pared, con una taza de té entre las manos. Observandolos con sus orbes grises, con la típica mirada de "_todo me sabe a mierda_"

Erwin hizo un gesto con la mano; Ahora los 3 jóvenes se relajaron en su posición, Eren se aclaro la garganta.

"Comandante Señor, ¿para qué nos necesita? Estamos dispuesto a cumplir sus ordenes."

"A eso voy soldado Jaeger," —También se aclaro la garganta. "¿Alguno de ustedes sabe el paradero de la soldado Leonhardt?"

Intercambiaron miradas, y negaron a la misma vez.

"Hm ya veo... Nosotros tampoco sabemos de su paradero. Sin embargo, ¿recuerdan la misión _ free_ _rose_?"

"Si Comandante, nosotros queríamos ir en esa encomienda."

"Bueno, como saben, ustedes fueron asignados a otra, eso es un hecho bastante obvio. Los soldados Fubar y Braun, junto a Leonhardt, fueron elegidos para ir a realizar la misión... Pero algo salió mal ese día."

Un silencio sepulcral lleno la oficina del Comandante Smith, éste se relamió los labios, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de alguno de los tres jovenes.

"S-supongo que fueron devo-devorados por los z-zombies ¿no?"

Hablo Armin, temiendo con su vida, pronunciar aquella oración completa.

"No lo sabemos."

Eren abrió los ojos, tragando grueso.

"Erwin ¿por qué no eres sincero con éstos mocosos? Sólo diles la verdad."

Erwin volteo a ver al pequeño hombre a su lado con una mirada fulminante, mientras _Rivaille_, daba otro sorbo a su taza. Y le devolvía la mirada, pero indiferentemente.

"Dile que estamos atrapados en ésta maldita cúpula, por culpa del rey y sus cerdos de la policía militar. Cuéntales."

"¿A qué se refiere Capitán?"

"¿Y qué tiene que ver el rey con todo ésto?" —Armin frunció el ceño; desconcertado, confundido.

¿Por qué el Capitán Levi, de repente menciono la _cúpula_, y al rey? ¿Qué tenía que ver con Annie, Reiner y Bertholdt? ¿Qué tenía que ver con la situación que estaba viviendo la humanidad en éste preciso momento?

Lo que nuestro pequeño pero sagaz amigo Armin, no sabía, era que tenía muchísimo que ver, más de lo que alguna persona en aquella base se hubiera imaginado.

Erwin frunció el ceño molesto con su camarada, entralazo las manos y apoyo los codos en la mesa de madera de roble.

"Nosotros, hemos llegado a ciertas conclusiones. Pero eso a ustedes no les compete, no aún. Omitan todo lo que el Capitán Levi acaba de decir-

"Tch" —Soltó el _soldado más fuerte de toda la humanidad_, dejo la taza sobre la mesa y salió azotando la puerta.

"Eventualmente llegará el momento donde sabrán a lo que se refiere —Continuo el Comandante ignorando la rabieta de Levi olímpicamente— ; pero los llame por una sola cosa, que nada tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando. Necesito que me presten toda la atención posible, y se limiten a acatar ordenes ¿me estoy expresando claramente?"

Los 3 asintieron al mismo tiempo; atentos a las palabras de su superior.

"Bueno, sus superiores y yo, creemos que, los soldados Fubar, Braun y Leonhardt, están con vida. En algún lugar fuera de los muros."

¿Fuera de los muros? ¿Eren estaba escuchando correctamente? Con que a eso se refería el instructor Keith, cuando daba las instrucciones de la misión _free rose_;

"Tomen en cuenta que en ésta misión, serán ascendidos completamente al rango Sina, eso sí, —añadió el instructor Keith con una sonrisita maliciosa— logran volver con vida, y por supuesto con la misión cumplida."

Eren aquel día se sentía especialmente motivado, una misión que lograría ascenderlos hasta la cúspide, eso podría propiciarle tantos beneficios, no sólo a él sino a su familia y a sus mejores amigos. Tendría que trabajar bastante duro en los próximos días para poder ser asignado a la famosa misión _free rose_. Moría de ganas por saber de qué se trataba, pero eso sólo lo sabría hasta que fuera asignada para el trío de reclutas en específico; y de verdad esperaba que fueran elegidos él y sus dos mejores amigos; Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlert.

"Eren, ya vámonos."

"¿Ah qué?"

"¿Todavía tienes sueño? ¿Al menos prestaste atención a lo último que nos dijo el Comandante?"

"¿Qué cosa, qué dijo? ¿Ya debemos irnos?"

Mikasa dejo los ojos en blanco, nisiquiera el castaño se había dado cuenta que se habían despedido al terminar las especificaciones del Comadante, estaba como ausente y que ya estaban fuera de la oficina.

Eren estaba poniendo muchísima más atención a sus pensamientos, ésta mañana especialmente.

"Es que creo que no dormí bien chicos, lo siento."

"Ni lo menciones, yo tampoco, el hecho es que debemos cumplir al pie de la letra lo que nos dijo el Comandante Erwin."

"Ajá, y ¿me puedes decir que fue exactamente lo qué dijo?"

"Es como si te hubiesen borrado la memoria, estabas ahí."

"Pero no recuerdo maldita sea, dejen de hablar en código."

Mikasa y Armin intercambiaron una mirada, Armin asintió mirando a su amigo comprensivamente.

"No tienes porque ser agresivo, Eren. Nos dijo que debemos ir en busca de Reiner, Berth y Annie... Dijo que saldremos mañana en la noche para no despertar sospechas."

"¿Despertar sospechas? ¿de quién?"

Caminaban hablando entre susurros hacia el comedor, Mikasa se subió la bufanda roja hasta la nariz, hacía mucho frío en la base, y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, de vez en cuando escuchando lo que le explicaba Armin a Eren.

"Eres muy lento amigo mío. Escúchame, hay algo muchísimo más grande que zombis, una especie de conspiración, en donde entran la policía militar y la corte real, tiene que ser un plan maestro, a mí parecer, es algo demasiado grande como para andar divulgandolo por ahí y además es algo extremadamente confidencial, aunque Erwin parecía tranquilo cuando Levi nos dijo lo de la _cúpula_, ojala no me equívoque creo que el Comandante confía plenamente en nosotros."

Armin le dio una última mirada de seguridad, Eren asintió, si había entendido. Cada palabra se había colado a su cerebro tal cual humo de cigarro se cuela a los pulmones, entonces, ¿hablaba de una conspiración y que era mucho más grande que los zombis? Y con grande, debería referirse a "más complicado" no todo el mundo debía saber aquello, todos actuaban normal, banalmente, pero Eren estaba más preocupado por sus camaradas, incluso por Annie, quien destilaba odio hacia él por cada poro de su cuerpo; aquella chica rubia de semblante imperturbable...

Él que tanto le gustaba fastidiarla, y ponerle sobrenombres a la hora de verse en el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, o en las horas libres, donde nada más iba al salón de kickboxing para fastidiarla con su presencia, y observarla darle golpes a la bolsa de arena hasta el cansancio, tal vez en el fondo _le gustaba_ sólo un poco, pero él no lo admitiría.

Llegaron saludando a sus otros camaradas y agarrando una bandeja que constaba de un trozo de pan una taza de té o café y un plato de avena, para luego; tomar asiento en la mesa de siempre, la del fondo, para conversar a placer, con los estruendos de la cafetería, no se escucharía nada de lo que allí se decía. Una silueta de un chico joven, pelo negro y con pecas se paro cerca de ellos a lo que pronunciaba:

"Claro como ahora pertenecen al Rango María, ni siquiera nos miran." —Comentó Marco Bodt con una leve sonrisa amigable en la cara, mirando al _trío de shiganshina_. —

"Estás lleno de mierda Marco, —dijo Eren a manera de burla— ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí. Pensaba que aún estabas enfermo. —Eren sonrío—"

Marco le devolvió la sonrisa.

"No, ya me he estado sintiendo mejor. Mucho mejor de hecho."

Mikasa y Armin le saludaron luego, y él tomo asiento, y comenzaron a conversar, sobre cosas banales, el entrenamiento, las misiones, de que Marco y los demás rango Rose debían limpiar los cuarteles 3 veces a la semana por ordenes del Capitán Levi, quién era un maníaco por la limpieza.

Eren se "concentro" en su comida, y dejo de ser parte de la conversación minutos después, no podía dejar de retorcerse las neuronas, pensando en qué sería eso tan misterioso y confidencial, que los superiores se estaban guardando, ¿acaso tenían la llave para liberar a la humanidad de la situación apocalíptica que les tocaba vivir a diario? Maldita sea. Ojalá pudiera ser algo más, otra cosa para ayudar a la humanidad... Ojalá no fuera un simple humano...


	3. Confusión III

**DISCLAIMER:**Shingeki No Kyojin, pertenece a Hajime Isayama. (Pero la historia es mía, tehehe.)

**Capítulo 3:**

Annie se había refugiado en la "habitación" que anteriormente había encontrado, estaba vacía, no tenía nada al parecer solo había estado allí el perro con el cual se enfrento unas horas antes; se quedo dormida con la pistola aferrada a la mano derecha, con la espalda recostada de la pared, medio atenta, o al menos lo estuvo todo el tiempo que le había tomado conciliar el sueño.

Durmió unas ocho horas; era la una de la mañana, todo estaba tan silencioso. Y no tenía idea de dónde se encontraban sus _mejores amigos_, ya había revisado el edificio; aunque aún le faltaba solamente la azotea; iría a ello, se saco el caramelo de menta del bolsillo y se estableció la meta de encontrar un baño lo antes posible; camino con seguridad retrocediendo sobre sus pasos para subir a la azotea. Salió de ese conjunto de pequeñas oficinas, o lo que fueran, y cerro la puerta, asegurandose de que no dejaba nada fuera de lugar.

"Necesito una pista."

El eco de su voz resono, en donde se hallaban las escaleras y ascensor, aunque ésta estaba fuera de servicio, miro a los lados, buscando alguna otra manera de subir y voila; al fondo del pasillo se hallaba una escalera de mano y una trampilla que lucía como si la hubieran forzado; Annie no perdió tiempo y dio zancadas hasta ubicarse justo al frente, piso con firmeza uno de los primeros escalones para probar la fuerza de éste, estaba completamente firme así que subió hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la trampilla para presionarla y así entrar por ella.

La trampilla se abrió más rápido de lo que esperaba; y asomo la cabeza decidida a encontrar a más de un zombi, pero estaba completamente equivocada. Más para ella un error así, era un error genial, porque no tendría que batallar por su vida.

Respiró hondo y trato de mantenerse alerta, pero estaba todavía oscuro, y el aire estaba cargado con olor a lluvia. La lluvia sólo lograba empeorarlo todo, tendría que asegurarse de que el perímetro estuviera completamente despejado, para poder moverse con tranquilidad y libertad. Desefundo nuevamente a _Astrid_, el nombre de su sig-sauer, no sabía realmente porque le había puesto nombre a un arma; algo realmente estúpido siendo ella _Annie Leonhardt_ pero fue principalmente por la insistencia de su rubio amigo Reiner, «_Debes nombrar a tu arma, Annie, sólo así lograrás volverte una con ella._» Le dijo aquella vez con tono de burla, sin embargo ella lo hizo para complacerlo. Y además "_Astrid_" era un nombre hermoso, y pegaba mucho con su diseño plateado y luminoso. La tomo bien entre sus manos, adaptandose a la forma de ésta una vez que la sostenía entre sus dedos, se puso en la típica posición de tiro frontal, y comenzo a avanzar, tratando de tener una vista de izquierda-centro-derecha y así sucesivamente por cada paso, no se veía mucho, estaba completamente oscuro y un poco más allá se vislumbraba una luz blanca muy tenue, parecía que en cualquier momento podía apagarse, pero había otra puerta.

Annie frunció el ceño.

_¿Qué clase de lugar es éste?_

Camino a paso decidido a medida que se acercaba a la puerta su corazón latía con fuerza, tenía cierto presentimiento de que detrás de esa puerta, encontraría algo más. No dudo y cuando estuvo frente a ella, la abrió sin titubear y se encontro con una escalera que descendía en forma de caracol era metálica y por supuesto tenía el típico "art-déco" de sangre que bajaba de la misma forma que la escalera, en caracol. La única ventaja es que estaba seca como de hacía una semana.

_No tienes tiempo para tener miedo, el tiempo apremia, Leonhardt._

Las palabras del Instructor Keith en su mente, la animaron a bajar las escaleras, rápidamente pero a su vez completamente alerta de cada uno de sus pasos y de que estos eran el único sonido del lugar donde ahora se encontraba.

Se encontro con lo que parecía un laboratorio gigante, mucho más grande que el que había dejado atrás, el rastro de sangre desaparecía justo en el último escalón. Estaba _despejado_, pero no se confío del todo por que le relajo la posición de tiro frontal, solto una exhalación y se trono los dedos, habían escritorios ubicados al frente de unas paredes de cristal y el lugar estaba completamente iluminado por luces blancas típicas de un laboratorio, al final había una puerta con un símbolo de radioactividad; Annie no se dio cuenta muy bien de donde estaba, hasta que escucho los sonidos de golpes secos golpeando y en efecto, eran celdas de cristal lo que estaba a su alrededor y dentro de ellas habían zombis, los creadores de los golpes. Era como un pabellón de experimentos, eran más de 20 contando que habían 10 en cada celda, y en su total habían seis celdas, tres a cada lado del laboratorio.

Annie sabía que si esas cosas seguían golpeando aquellas paredes se vendrían abajo en cualquier momento. Eso no podía ser cristal, se acerco lo suficiente a una de las celdas de la izquierda y toco con decisión la pared, era de plástico resistente a cualquier cosa incluso hasta una bala, uno de los zombis se abalanzo ferozmente contra la pared y no logro sino llenar de sangre la pared y de un líquido azul-verdoso viscoso.

_¿Qué carajos sucede?_

La puerta del fondo se estaba abriendo, Annie apunto el arma con decisión y cuando estuvo por completo abierta vio a un hombre, estaba como en sus 30 años, moreno de cabello negro como el azabache con algunas canas y de ojos color miel, podría describirse como _apuesto_, pero algo en su sonrisa perturbaba cada célula de nuestra pequeña rubia.

"Identifíquese" —Gritó con decisión.

"¿Que me identifique yo? ¿No debería hacerlo usted primero, Señorita Leonhardt?" —El hombre se irguio con totalidad, y sonrío de esa manera perturbante de nuevo.

_Pero ¿qué demonios? ¿cómo ese tipo sabe mi apellido?_

"¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde están mis amigos?" —Volvió a gritar.

"Creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, Annie querida." —Se cruzo de brazos ésta vez y espero la reacción de la chica.

Annie retrocedio un paso, y apunto muy firmemente a Astrid, si el tipo se acercaba un metro más, una bonita bala plateada adornaría su frente morena.

"Creo que una bala combinaría muy bien con ese traje gris suyo. Así que empiece a hablar antes de que le quite la vida ahora mismo."

Soltó la rubia; Pero sin previo aviso el tipo se acerco como de dos zancadas, el cerebro de Annie no lograba entender como es que estando a 50 metros de distancia, podía estar tan cerca ya con tan solo dos pasos, ¿acaso estaba desvariando? Debe ser el hambre que había sentido bajando las escaleras pero que había ignorando olímpicamente. Debió haber masticado esa galleta.

Un fuerte golpe en la mejilla la dejo en el suelo, _Astrid _otra vez a 6 metros lejos de ella, una patada en el estómago y luego la pérdida de la conciencia.

* * *

Despertó con un fuerte dolor en el costado, en el estómago, viendo estrellas negras y amarillas. Con una jaqueca explosiva y un hematoma en la mejilla derecha. Por lo que podía observar estaba en una habitación enorme con tres espejos uno en cada costado y el tercero en el techo podía ver su demacrada figura en cada uno de ellos, atada a una camilla y con nada más una bata médica descartable verdosa tapándole todo el cuerpo y con una vía intravenosa en la muñeca izquierda, con un líquido púrpura a tráves de la bolsa transparente, olía como a cloroformo y unas náuseas instantáneas le llegaron.

_¿Dónde mierda estoy? ¿Qué lugar tan repugnante es éste?_

Trato de hablar pero en seguida se le enredo la lengua, y la sentía pesada dentro de su boca, como si no fuese su lengua. Apreto los ojos con fuerza, no tenía escapatoria de aquel lugar y se sentía observada.

_Maldita sea la hora en que acepte esa asquerosa misión. Maldita ambición._

Escucho un pitido y de inmediato busco el origen del sonido, provenía de una puerta camuflajeada en las paredes blancas, era el mismo tipo de antes pero ésta vez iba acompañado por una chica más pequeña con una bata blanca de doctor, de rasgos delicados con ojos grandes y azules como los de Annie, con el cabello castaño cayendole en suaves ondas hasta más abajo de los hombros y con unos lentes de montura negra al estilo francés que adornaban su cara como toque final.

"Veo que ya desperto Madame Leonhardt." —Hablo la castaña.

"¿Q-quienes s-son u-ustedes?"

"Shh, bonita, tranquila mi pequeña conejilla de indias. No te apresures tanto, no sabemos como te estás tomando la reacción del virus _Lyssa_, ¿quieres respuestas no? Sólo escucha mi pequeña princesa."

Cada palabra pronunciada por ese tipo, le daba asco, tenía un aspecto de loco psicópata recién salido del manicomio pero ocultaba bien ese aspecto tan sólo sonreír, tenía cierta sonrisa lupina como de un lobo listo para arrazar con la presa, Annie evito estremecerse y trato de no lucir más vulnerable de lo que actualmente ya estaba.

"Bueno ¿por dónde comenzar? —Una carcajada atorrante salió de su garganta.— Tengo tanto que decir, hm, bueno comencemos con las molestias de tus amigos Reiner y Bertholdt ¿no?"

Annie se revolvio incómoda ante el tacto de la chica en su cuello y en sus muñecas, sospechaba ella para saber con exactitud la frecuencia de su pulso, pestañeo un par de veces y logro leer el nombre bordado en la bata, _Alanna Chambers_, la chica frunció el ceño y se alejo de ella para escribir algo en la carpeta que traía consigo.

"Escúchame Annie, me tuve que deshacer de esos dos mocosos insistentes... Querían meter la nariz dónde no les convenía, y como buen empresario celoso que soy simplemente tuve que hacer lo que tuve que hacer... Claro, para tu alivio ellos no están muertos, dígamos que ahora... dígamos que tuvieron un leve cambio de mentalidad. Sí, eso mismo es. Cambiaron su mentalidad y ahora me gustan como piensan y pues somos muy buenos amigos." —La misma sonrisa lobuna.— "Son unos siervos muy leales. Pero ya esa es mucha información por hoy para ti, mi chiquilla hermosa." —Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Annie cerro los ojos con fuerza y su cara se torció en una mueca de asco.— "Alanna por favor, mantenme informado de todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, por favor."

_Alanna_, asintió obedientemente.

"Si señor."

El hombre se arreglo el nudo de la corbata, y se giro, dejándolas a solas.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" —Susurró la castaña con los ojos muy atentos sobre Annie.— "Responde."

"¿Cómo crees que me siento?"

Dijo cortante la rubia, dejando en claro que estaba bastante molesta y frustrada.

"Escucha, yo... yo puedo ayudarte a salir de aquí. Pero tenemos que ayudarnos mutuamente, Saturno Braunmuller es un maníaco psicópata y me tiene como su esclava desde aquel _terrible incidente_."

Alanna susurró todo eso con suerte Annie puedo lograr entender cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por ella y asintió, aunque para ella nada tenía sentido, sólo quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. ¿Qué tenía que ver aquel hombre y ese lugar con todo lo que le estaba pasando a la humanidad? ¿Por qué había aceptado la misión? ¿Por qué no huyo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad?

"Aún no acabo de entender, pero lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y encontrar a mis amigos."

"Lo entiendo, pero no es tan fácil... Todavía tienes el virus Lyssa, en tu sistema, aún no sé si es seguro desatarte."

"¿Qué mierda es el virus Lyssa? ¿Quién mierda eres tú? ¿Qué es éste lugar?"

La castaña se sintio abatida, trago grueso y lo único que supo hacer fue salir por la puerta, fugaz como un rayo, dejando a Annie más confundida, frustrada, triste y totalmente deprimida.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y bajaron como un río interminable, por sus pálidas mejillas.

* * *

**NOTA:**¡Holaaa! Sé que estuve ausente unas dos semanas creo, pero es que estoy un poco full con mis estudios para la universidad. Éste capítulo, es extraño, pero sin duda comienza a revelar un poco más del desarrollo de la historia, duh es obvio. Quiero que sepan que me he inspirando más que todo en Resident Evil, habrá ciertas cosas parecidas, pero no del todo, sólo en lo que se refiere al virus, aparecen dos de mis OC (original character o personaje original para los que no saben) Y bueno, prometo que se pondrá mucho mejor en el próximo capítulo y que de hecho tengo planeado subir en otra parte, o sea como una sub historia(?), para que queden bien claros los puntos que están difusos, lo que es referente a _los rangos_, _la cúpula_, _en qué año están_, _cómo funcionan los cuerpos militares_, _etc._ Y también que puede que suba capítulos los días Lunes y Viernes, trataré de ser lo más puntual posible. Como siempre; ¡GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN! Y a los que me dejan reviews, los aprecio bastante y me hacen muy muy feliz. ¡GRACIAS!


	4. Rescate I - IV

**DISCLAIMER:** Shingeki No Kyojin Attack on Titan pertenece a: Hajime Isayama pero la historia es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

"Ya está todo listo para que salgamos, Eren."

Eren asintió levemente, sintiéndose culpable por dejar a los demás atrás, _sus amigos_, pero ellos no podían enterarse de que tendrían que salir en busca del _trío titánico_, Annie Leonhardt Reiner Braun y Bertholdt Fubar, se ganaron ese apodo por ser los más duros de la base, incluso Annie siendo tan baja de estatura, pero teniendo siempre ese espíritu titánico, dispuesta a ser siempre la mejor.

La verdad es que Eren no tenía ni idea de como relacionar la plaga zombi con los actuales gobernadores de toda la nación, ¿qué tenían que ver? ¿acaso no eran unas víctimas más de toda la situación apocalíptica? ¿qué había realmente tras todo eso?

La pequeña mano de su amigo Armin, se poso sobre su hombro derecho, estaba anormalmente fría y Armin tenía una expresión de miedo pero trataba de ocultarla con una seriedad infinita, más Eren conocía a su camarada desde muy pequeños y podía leer en su mirada, que estaba luchando contra sus demonios interiores.

"Armin ¿estás bien? No bueno... perdona, sé que no estás bien."

"E-Eren, s-sabes que soy muy miedoso... t-trato de p-parecer profesional, p-pero la simple idea d-de saber que me tengo q-que enfrentar c-contra esos m-monstruos, es una idea a-aterradora."

Cada frase que salía de su boca, parecía un trabalenguas, como si con cada una de ellas estuviera firmando su sentencia de muerte. La realidad era que Armin Arlert, estaba muerto del miedo y no quería abandonar los cuarteles. Eren apreto los puños, y bajo la mirada para atraer en un abrazo a su amigo y le acarició la cabeza con tanta delicadeza.

"Tranquilo amigo, yo tengo tu espalda cubierta. Prometo protegerte con mi vida."

Eren sintió una punzada en el corazón, Armin lo apreto más en su abrazo y se deshicieron de él cuando escucharon la voz de Mikasa.

"Chicos, ya es hora."

Armin le miró una última vez con terror creciente, Eren le apreto la mano de forma consoladora.

Mikasa camino delante de ellos con su expresión neutra de siempre, regia y concentrada con el único objetivo de salir encontrar al trío titánico y regresarlos a todos con vida, ya se había establecido la meta de ser la cabeza del equipo en cuanto a protección se refería, tenía una defensa maravillosa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y una puntería cien por ciento acertada, poseía dos pistolas gemelas 9 mm, llamadas por ella como _el dúo mortal_, _Yvonne _y _Elizabeth_; Mikasa quiso sonreír por los nombres, era extraño nombrar armas ¿no? Y lo más raro de todo era que nunca las había utilizado para acabar con zombis pero, para ella, ésta sin duda sería la oportunidad perfecta para estrenarlas.

Sed de sangre, podría decirse, Mikasa no estaba segura de porque se sentía tan llena de orgullo y altivez, cuando ni siquiera habían terminado de acomodarse en el convoy, para partir hasta el punto inicial del rescate del trío titánico, volteo a mirar a Eren y Armin.

Eren se acomodo cerrando los ojos, él también sentía algo de miedo, una sensación extraña en el pecho que crecía con cada metro recorrido en el convoy. El convoy constaba de tan solo 3 camionetas blindadas con toda clase de cosas antizombis, ruedas con puntas metálicas, ventanas con rejas de acero y esa clase de cosas para la seguridad de cada persona que iba a bordo, estaban siendo escoltados por algunos de los mejores militantes de la legión de exterminación, eran en total 17 personas.

"Entonces, ¿saben a qué parte nos dirigimos?"

"No lo sé Eren, no les tienen permitido decirnos nada sobre los detalles del exterior. Es bastante extraño."

"Es como que nos dejan ahí y... ¿ya?"

"Algo así."

Sus labios volvieron a tomar la forma de una línea recta, Mikasa dejo de mirarlo y en cambio se concentro en la vista que tenía de la pequeña ventanita que estaba situada trás los asientos del piloto y copiloto, no se veía nada salvo la carretera iluminada por las luces de la camioneta.

Eren tenía en mente que si regresaba con vida de la misión y cumplían el objetivo principal podrían ser ascendidos a Rango Sina, entonces su _querida_ madre podría tener una salida, de su horrible enfermedad al parecer Carla Jaeger tenía la cura en sus venas y era el perfecto blanco de experimentos de los científicos de alto rango de la policía militar, claro, su madre no estaba del todo cuerda era como que si el 100% de su sistema humano estuviese siendo constituido por el 85% de virus y el otro 15% aún fuese su verdadera madre con sentimientos y todo, pero como el mayor porcentaje era manejado por el virus _desconocido_ según los científicos esos, ella no tenía control de si misma y se abalanzaba sobre todo ser viviente.

Eren apretó la mandíbula y trago grueso para no dejar que las lágrimas lo traicionaran, ladeo la vista y Armin estaba leyendo un libro sobre biología, él insistía en que si pudiera colaborar con los estudios científicos, probablemente ayudaría a conseguir la cura, pero la única manera de ayudar a los científicos era que fuese Rango Sina, ya que los actuales de Rango Alto preferirían ir a servirle al rey, y quedarse _fuera_ de todo lo que tuviese que tener con zombis.

"¿Todavía quieres ir a ayudar con la cura, no?" —Esbozo una leve sonrisa.

"La verdad es que sí, me hace mucha ilusión poder ayudar a la humanidad."

La conversación acabo porque se detuvieron de golpe; Armin cerro el libro así mismo y aferro el arma a su cuerpo.

"Atención Convoy Trost, —se escucho la voz del piloto dentro de las 3 camionetas.— Más adelante, hay lo que parecer ser una barricada y necesitamos de voluntarios para despejar esa zona, para seguir avanzando."

Mikasa frunció el ceño y abrio la puerta corrediza que los aislaba del exterior.

"Yo lo haré, esperen aquí."

"Mikasa espera voy contigo, Armin espera aquí."

Armin se quedo callado, y no respondio a sus amigos solo bajo la mirada.

Mikasa bajo de la camioneta seguida por Eren, no vieron movimiento en las otras camionetas así que se se encaminaron hasta la barricada, eran pedazos de madera y de metal, suficientemente grandes para bloquear el camino pero eran ligeros a pesar de su tamaño.

Empezaron a quitarlos del camino, pero escucharon unos sonidos extraños en la lejanía.

"No entiendo porque no pudimos pasar por el otro lado, ésto es un riesgo."

"Hay fango por ahí Eren, sería mas riesgoso que el convoys se quedara atascado, ¿no crees?"

"Sí pero ¿no se supone que son todo terreno?"

"Se supone, pero es mejor optar por lo seguro."

"De acuerdo, vamos a darnos prisa porque no me gustan esos sonidos de por allá." —Dijo Eren para luego patear el último trozo de madera, dejando así el camino libre.

"Lo más seguro es que sean zombis. ¿Estás consciente de ello?"

Eren asintió viendo a Mikasa, y la halo del brazo para caminar de regreso a la camioneta, pero de repente se vieron rodeados por aproximadamente 8 zombis ciegos.

Eren trago bilis, y se apego a la espalda de Mikasa.

"¿Tienes un plan?"

"Correr no es seguro, éstos son rápidos debido a su agudo sentido del oído. Así que es hora de utilizar nuestros conocimientos."

Mikasa no perdió el tiempo y desenfundo a _Yvonne_ y _Elizabeth_, Eren la imitó y saco su five seven, Mikasa le atino a tres que murieron al instante, Eren le apunt también cayeron sin vida. Pero aún se oían más pasos, más zombis, muchísimos más; El claxón de la camioneta les indico que no siguieran y que volvieran a la seguridad de la camioneta, corrieron hasta que estuvieron dentro seguros; Armin los veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

Eren ni siquiera había tenido chance de reaccionar con miedo, porque no se lo permitió, debía sobrevivir al primer ataque zombi directo hacia él, y ahora es que lo estaba concientizando. Mikasa le abrazo fuertemente y luego abrazo a Armin.

Se sento en su mismo lugar de antes, y pronunció:

"Lo único que deseo en realidad, y mi verdadera misión es mantenerlos con vida."

"Mikasa sé que nos mantendremos con vida. Cuando estemos allí, nuestro único objetivo será sobrevivir."

Un brillo de esperanza en los ojos verde-turquesa del castaño, Armin se sintió reconfortado con sus palabras y Mikasa le sonrío muy levemente.

"Sólo dejenme protegerlos."

Eren dejo los ojos en blanco, Mikasa siempre salía con ese rollo de buena hermana adoptiva, sobre protectora y fastidiosa además, porque decía que era la única familia que le quedaba más era la pura realidad, Mikasa no era pesimista, era realista. Y para ella la realidad era que aún no iban a conseguir la cura, aún sus padres no se iban a recuperar, aún Carla Jaeger era una muerta viviente, aún Grisha Jaeger brillaba por su ausencia tanto como lo hacía el sol cuando estaba en el punto más alto del cielo, todos los días que pasaban desde su desaparición.

"Eso es lo que haré, les guste o no."

Armin asintió silenciosamente, Eren desvío la mirada y cerro los ojos.

"25 minutos para arribar."

"Aún no sabemos qué tiene que ver la polícia militar y la corte real con todo esto. —Fijo su mirada en Armin.— ¿Tienes alguna conclusión?"

"Todavía no tengo claras muchas cosas, pero, espero que al volver tengamos respuesta por parte del Comandante Erwin. Y eso me ayudará construir una teoría lo suficientemente lógica y crédula, supongo."

Eren asintió, Armin hablaba como todo un científico, Eren estaba orgulloso de que fuera su amigo, porque a pesar de ser mortalmente inteligente y astuto, necesitaba protección y para eso estaban Él y Mikasa, para brindarle apoyo y protección todo el tiempo que estuvieran juntos.

"Convoy Trost, hemos llegado al destino elegido. Por favor, los escoltas cumplan con su labor y vuelvan en cuanto acaben, y con esto quiero decir que sean raudos y discretos en su labor. Cambio y fuera."

La voz del piloto resono en la mente de Armin, por fin habían llegado a su destino, que rápido se habían pasado esos 25 minutos. Miró a sus amigos, quienes emanaban _esa energía_ que él no poseía, estaban dispuestos a salir a enfrentar cualquier clase de obstáculo que se les opusiera en el camino y ellos sin duda saldrían victoriosos, pero él no estaba tan seguro de si mismo.

"D-después de todo debimos haber pedido refuerzos."

"Armin, escúchame, vamos a estar bien... por favor no dejes que el miedo te carcoma, por favor contrólate, actúa como si fuese uno de los entrenamientos y no pierdas la cabeza."

Eren hablo con severidad a su amigo, pero no se podía dar el lujo de perder los estribos antes de enfrentarse a la verdadera situación, Armin asintió con rapidez y soltó una exhalación.

"Tienes razón Eren, debo comportarme profesionalmente."

Los tres se abrazaron grupalmente y lo deshicieron de una sola vez para salir hasta el edificio, Mikasa salió de primera escoltada por dos hombres de mediana edad, luego Armin y finalmente Eren.

Sus sentidos más despiertos y alertas que nunca, Eren estaba atento con cada paso que daban y muy centrado en el objetivo principal: encontrar al trío titánico.

Miró su reloj de muñeca, 9 y media de la noche, era temprano. Mikasa intercambió unas palabras con uno de sus escoltas a lo que le dio un sobre amarillo, se despidieron y se fueron de nuevo al convoy.

El trío entro fugazmente hasta el edificio aparentemente abandonado.

"Aquí tenemos la información de la misión, Armin échale un vistazo." —Le paso el sobre.

Armin lo abrió y se aclaró la garganta para continuar:

"Objetivo principal: Encontrar a los soldados Annie Leonhardt, Bertholdt Fubar y Reiner Braun y salir con vida. Objetivos Secundario: Encontrar cualquier clase de información que sea útil y necesaria para la investigación del virus desconocido... Y eso es todo, es todo lo que tiene esta hoja."

"¿En serio? Es muy corto, ¿en qué lugar estamos? ¿qué tan lejos estamos de los muros?"

"Eren no lo sabemos, sabemos tanto de esto como tú. O sea nada. Ahora pongamonos a ello. Para regresar pronto."

"Tendremos que separarnos."

Armin abrió mucho los ojos y miro a Eren con temor, una vez más, el terror lo invadía de pies a cabeza y no sabía como calmarse.

_Maldita sea ojalá no fuera tan cobarde._

"No me mires así Armin... es para despejar el lugar más rápido. Sé valiente yo sé que lo eres. Y además tenemos que investigar qué clase de lugar es este."

"De acuerdo, Eren. Tienes razón."

"Es tu frase favorita últimamente, ojalá sea así cuando volvamos —Bromeó el castaño tratando de animar a su rubio amigo.— Vale, exploremos todo lo que podamos cada quien por su cuenta y reunamonos aquí como mínimo en media hora. Enciendan sus radios."

Y entonces se separaron, Mikasa se fue por el pasillo central, Armin por una puerta de la izquierda y Eren entro por la última puerta que era la de la derecha.

* * *

**NOTA:**Tal y como les prometí, hoy es viernes de capítulo nuevo yay yay yay! Lo sé, de nuevo, no tienen pista, pero adivinen qué la historia que está en el horno para despejarlos de todas las dudas se va a llamar "_el diario del abuelo_" y hasta ahora creo que constara de dos partes, como siempre GRACIAS POR LEER! Disfruto mucho sus reviews, gracias a los antiguos lectores y a los nuevos por supuesto! DISFRUTÉNLO3. ((Ya saben que acepto sugerencias, comentarios, críticas constructivas para mejorar y todo eso nada más envíen un mensaje privado y listo)) **PD:** ¡Feliz día del amor y de la amistad!


	5. Rescate II - IV

**DISCLAIMER:**Shingeki No Kyojin AOT pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Parte II:**

Eren avanzó cautelosamente por el pasillo, sus pupilas adaptándose a la oscuridad, saco su pequeña pero muy útil linterna y apuntó hacia al frente al mismo tiempo que colocaba su muñeca izquierda sobre la muñeca derecha para apuntar ambas; arma y linterna en la misma dirección, exhalo lentamente y cada paso se volvió más y más suave a medida que seguía un rastro de sangre que estaba por todo el pasillo hasta girar a la izquierda en una puerta.

Eren se armo de todo el valor posible, y avanzo agachado, silencioso y se apego a la pared una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta, se escucho un gruñido.

_Cada paso decidido y determinado, por ti, madre... Haré todo lo humanamente posible para ayudarte._

Después de darle vueltas al asunto; entro escandolosamente en la habitación porque estaba cansado de ser tan sigiloso, eso sólo le causaba más ansias de ver que criatura se encontraba ahí, eran un par de zombis, comiéndose gustosamente a lo que parecía ser una enfermera, pero el cádaver estaba más descompuesto y podrido de lo normal. Eren arrugo la frente y se fijo en sus objetivos.

Sus objetivos se abalanzaron contra él ferozmente, pero fue más rápido y habilidoso; Giró en una maniobra evasiva y les disparo en la frente, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

Le disparo al cádaver por precaución.

_Soy condenadamente rápido, eso me gusta._

Pero lo que no se esperaba, era un zombi inteligente, justo detrás de él, esperando que se distrajera un poco para atacar. El bicho saltó hasta el castaño y con sus terribles e inexplicablemente afiladísimas garras le rasgo buena parte de la chaqueta, Eren le pego una patada y se puso en guardia de inmediatamente, en el empujón había lanzado su five-seven fuera de su alcance, no se dio por vencido. Agarro con rapidez el cuchillo que traía en la bota y se lo lanzo en la frente al monstruo quién estaba aturdido aún por la patada del chico.

Eren estaba atónito de su repentina buena suerte, su puntería apestaba en el entrenamiento, sin embargo trabajar bajo presión le hacía bien.

_Entonces era cierto... "El miedo no te apaga, te despierta." Sabia frase._

Eren sonrío ante las palabras del instructor Keith, él creía que todas esas frases que decía eran pura basura, sin embargo, ya había recordado una.

_Shadis 1, Jaeger 0._

* * *

Armin frunció el ceño, no hacía más de cinco minutos que se encontraba solo, nada más con el ruido de las botas sobre el suelo de acero, y constantemente se le venía una imagen de él siendo ferozmente mordido, y devorado por más de tres zombis.

Su corazón se acelero, su pulso se incremento. Un ataque de pánico lo invadía.

_Mikasa no está muy lejos, yo debería ir con ella..._

Su mente debatiendo, ¿huiría? O ¿cumpliría su deber como soldado? Retrocedio unos pasos hasta sentir la pared con la espalda y se chorreó por ésta, las lágrimas raudas bajaron por sus mejillas, las gotas cayendo sobre el cuello de la chaqueta, una vez sentado en el suelo se llevo la mano a la boca para no soltar ningún chillido imprudente, era demasiado para él, era muchísimo, tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo, y tenía que salir de ahí y volver con uno de sus amigos, cerro los ojos con fuerza, y se mordió ambas mejillas.

_No llores. Tienes que actúar profesionalmente, recuérdalo..._

Pero la situación, y sus miedos mentales, podían mucho más con el rubio. Encendió su radio, dispuesto a comunicarse con alguno de sus amigos para que lo ayudaran, pero ese fue el mismo momento en que se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo...

Sus inaudibles quejidos se pararon, sólo para que su corazón siguiese latiendo 20000 veces por segundo, y aumentando, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, se quedo inmóvil.

Preso completo por el pánico.

_El miedo, señoritas, sólo los hace actuar de dos maneras posibles, activa por completo todo su sentido de supervivencia o lo mata en el instante. ¿Cómo actuará el miedo en ustedes? Esa es su decisión, a la hora de estar en el campo de batalla... Así que recuerden mis palabras. ¿Quieren vivir o quieren morir?_

Las palabras del instructor Keith, llegaron a la mente de Armin como por arte de magia. Con toda la velocidad que pudo, encendió su linterna y comenzo a buscar el origen de los sonidos con ella.

Las manos aún le temblaban, pero lo ignoro, tenía que vivir. Tenía que vivir para ayudar a la humanidad a encontrar la cura de esa enfermedad, tenía que vivir para ver la sonrisa de sus amigos una vez más.

_Tengo que vivir._

Y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en un lugar que parecía ser un cuarto de vigilancia. Tenía unas pantallas al final y todo lo demás eran teclados y paneles de control para el sistema de seguridad del edificio, ahí mismo se encontraba el panel de electricidad, a 20 metros de distancia.

Sólo tendría que dar zancadas hasta el panel, y subir todos los breakers. Proporcionando así la electricidad, y entonces tendrían una preocupación menos.

Lo único que lo detenía, eran aquellas temibles y feroces criaturas que tanto se había imaginado. Ellos los persistentes y abominables infiltrados en sus pesadillas y ahora tenía la oportunidad de verlos.

Y no eran unos simples zombis, Armin creía que se trataba de una mutación del virus, pues caminaban a cuatro patas y por la cabeza tenían lo que parecían pliegues de algo semejante a un tejido repugnante que caía en capas, las rodillas y manos estaban cubiertas por callosidades y aparentemente eran ciegos porque Armin alumbro su rostro más de una vez para comprobar, por lo que dedujo que debían tener un excelente desarrollo en el oído como compensación por falta de la vista.

Si tan solo pudiera llegar a su objetivo sin hacer ruido alguno caminando en línea recta, pero tendría que rodear la habitación, porque habían restos de vidrio por todo el suelo, salvo en los alrededores.

Un mínimo movimiento y perdería la vida, los bicharajos estaban conscientes de que algo se movía en la habitación, pues él había hecho suficiente ruido como para alertarlos, pero simplemente no podían percibirlo más porque no escuchaban nada.

"_Chicos, ¿cómo están? Espero que mejor que yo, pues acabo de enfrentarme a ellos. Pero estoy bien._"

Con las mil y un mierdas, por las murallas María, Rose y Sina, Armin había olvidado apagar el radio. Los _anormales_, emitieron unos chillidos horribles.

Armin se quedo estático, otra vez el miedo, tomándolo.

_No no no no no, Armin, apaga el radio. ¡APÁGALO JODER!_

"_¿Me escuchan? ¡Hey! Necesito una respuesta._"

Armin apreto los puños, y se reprendió a si mismo por haber elegido especializarse en armas blancas, maldijo en sus adentros pues tendría que luchar directamente con los anormales. Y para cerrar con broche de oro, también habían olvidado las máscaras de gas.

Una nueva maldición; por todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en ese mismo instante.

Ya que aquellas criaturas sedientas de carne y sangre estaban alertas, al muchacho no le importo cruzar escandalosamente el cuarto para llegar al panel de electricidad. Lo abrió con una velocidad sobre humana y los subió todos los breakers.

Un sonido como de máquinas poniéndose a funcionar proveniente de no sabe donde exactamente y la luz llego de una sola vez, y entonces Armin maldijo nuevamente al darle la espalda al panel.

Habían cinco bicharajos cuando él sólo había contado dos, y éstos estaban más que dispuestos a incarle el diente y a degustarlo trocito por trocito, pieza por pieza.

"No voy a morir, al menos no hoy."

Saco las espadas que yacían envainadas en forma de equis en su espalda, posición de lucha, trago bilis.

_No tendré miedo. Lucharé por mi vida._

Un escalofrío, se le puso la piel de gallina al primer chillido de la horrible bestia. Y sin titubear, se lanzo literalmente sobre la primera, con la espada izquierda maniobro eficazmente para atrapar la cabeza de la cosa entre ambas espadas, degollándolo, cerrando los labios, evitando a toda costa tragar algo de su repugnante sustancia interna, o sangre si aún se le podía llamar así.

Se hizo hacía atrás y sacudió las espadas con cuidado de no mancharse, algo así como lo hacía el capitán Levi en la base, en sus clases de manejo de armas blancas. Algo había aprendido de él.

Puso su pie derecho hacía atrás, como soporte, cubriéndose con las espadas en forma de equis. Acabo de la misma manera con los otros 3, pero le quedaba uno, y era más grande que los otros y más veloz. Pero él también era veloz, pequeño, pero sin duda era rápido.

Un mal cálculo, pues se resbalo con sangre, el bicho se le lanzo encima y quedo atrapado entre él y el suelo, a lo que una de sus espadas salió disparada. Lejos, muy lejos como para darle una pequeña esperanza de vida. El radio aplastado por la fea caída.

_Valió la pena después de todo, y yo que quería contarsélo a Eren y Mikasa._

El zombi se dio su tiempo, olfateo a Armin, como preparándose para el festín. Y lo atrapó, listo para dar la primera mordida.

Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y luego cayendo libremente por el rostro. Listo para abrazar el dolor lacerante, de los dientes pútridos sobre su blanca piel. Trato de recordar todos esos momentos junto con sus amigos, y los que más atesoraba con su abuelo.

A él no le importaba morir, si tan solo muriése siendo útil, pero ni lo uno ni lo otro, no había sido útil para nada, salvo para especular y recrear teorías tontas y estúpidas que en nada ayudaban, pero él lo hacía para complacer a sus amigos, porque como le gustaba oír esas palabras:

"_Armin eres tan inteligente, creo que deberías formar parte del equipo especializado en biología para ayudar a la humanidad._" Recordó a su castaña amiga, Sasha Braus.

"_Oi, Armin, desearía ser tan astuto como tú._" Jean Kirschtein.

Y otras palabras parecidas, ¿pero de qué rayos le servía ser mortalmente inteligente, si, estaba a punto de morir?

Una risa horrorosa, desde sus adentros, burlándose de su debilidad.

Cerro los ojos fuertemente, y era como si el bicho se hubiese tardado una eternidad en darle la primera mordida porque todavía estaba esperando el dolor.

Abrió los ojos y estaba solo, al menos no había ningún ser, se tallo los ojos.

"¿Qué haces Armin? ¡Ponte de pie!"

La voz de Mikasa lleno el aire. La peli-negro corrió hasta su amigo y lo levanto de una sola sentada.

"Tenemos que huír de aquí. Tenemos que encontrar a Eren de inmediato."

"¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Cómo te deshiciste del bicho ese?"

"No hay tiempo Armin."

Armin no entendía nada, y asintió energicamente ante las palabras de Ackerman.

"Vale, vámonos ya."

* * *

Apenas el edificio se iluminó, Eren descubrió que estaba en un pequeño cuarto, el cual ejercía el papel en un pasado no muy lejano, de enfermería.

Cuando se encontraba en oscuridad, Eren envió dos mensajes por la radio, y como no recibió respuesta asumió que estaban apagados los radios.

_Irresponsables._

Pero no se preocupo demasiado, él sabía que podía confíar en que Mikasa y Armin, estaban lo suficientemente capacitados como para salir de un aprieto rapidamente, el entrenamiento sólo fue un extra, ya que, desde pequeños, siempre se las habían apañado para salir de cosas peores... Aunque igual le dio un poco de remordimiento, lo dejo pasar.

_Y entonces esas cosas eran personas... personas con familia y amigos. No me gusta pensar en que eran humanos... o esto se volverá un trabajo más difícil de realizar..._

Busco en la oficina de arriba a abajo, y no encontro más que unos papeles con manchas de sangre, ilegibles. El último lugar que le faltaba por revisar era una caja fuerte, intentó forjando la cerradura del candando pero fue completamente inútil así que le tuvo que disparar; dentro se encontraba una nota y una cajita pequeña con un candado, todo lo que se leía en la nota sobre la caja era: "_cura, prueba#35_" la caja era una más bien una cajita, pequeña, era más bien como un contenedor para jeringas; era valioso y más de lo que se hubiera imaginado que podía haber hallado. Lo guardo a salvo en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta rasgada, estaba a salvo.

_Con qué la cura número 35...Esas son bastantes pruebas fallidas, supongo. Esto les va a interesar bastante en la base._

"¡Eren!"

Mikasa gritó con desesperación, y Eren volteó con una mueca de terror y de rabia.

"¡Maldición Mikasa! ¿Estás loca? —Eren la fulminó con la mirada, sin embargo estaba aliviado de que fuera ella.—"

"Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos ya. —Se acerco apresuradamente a él.—"

"¿Dónde está Armin? ¿Qué coño te pasa?"

"No hay tiempo."

Y lo halo del brazo insistentemente al punto inicial. La puerta principal del edificio.

"Ok, pero al menos, ten algo de compasión y dinos ¿qué en la tierra está ocurriendo contigo?"

"Escuchen, cuando nos separamos decidí ir por la puerta central resulta, hay un pasillo que está desierto y más allá hay una puerta, entre por esa puerta con mis armas desenfundadas por supuesto... Y... todo se oía desolado, ni un alma y todo estaba oscuro además de que olvide mi linterna en la camionet-"

"Coño, ve al grano Mikasa."

"¡Este sitio está infestado de zombis!"

Armin y Eren compartieron una mirada incrédula.

"¿Te sientes bien onee-chan? Estás siendo una buena observadora de lo obvio."

"No, ustedes no entienden... me miran como si estuviera loca. Es que hay más de 30 zombis en lo que es el comedor. Es demasiado incluso para nosotros, así que al minuto de que llegará la luz, ellos aún estaban desorientados así que bloqueé la puerta con todo lo que pude encontrar."

"Pero ¿qu-"

Muy tarde, los zombis habían derribado la puerta y se aproximaban a una velocidad moderada, lo suficiente como para escapar sin embargo el trío shiganshina no había actuado de una manera sensata así que se apresuraron a retroceder sobre sus pasos, hasta la puerta del lado derecho.

"Vamos allá, bloqueemos la puerta rápido."

"Vamos a morir aquí."

Bloquearon la puerta con todo lo que se encontraron, escritorios, sillas, floreros viejos, y todo lo posible para crear una barrera, hasta que encontraran una manera de salir.

"Voy a morir siendo inútil... no quiero morir así."

Eren volteó a mirar a Armin, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y sudaba a montones. Estaba sufriendo uno de sus ataques de pánico, y la cosa se estaba poniendo fea, la luz parpadeó dos veces y la barrera estaba cayendo. Mientras seguían construyendo una barrera muy insignificante, ya se les estaban acabando todos los recursos para crear más obstáculos.

Eren soltó una exhalación. A lo que Mikasa hablo:

"Ustedes tienen que salvarse... yo me sacrificaré por ustedes."

"M-Mikasa ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"Les dije que los iba a proteger con mi vida, y cumpliré mi promesa cueste lo que cueste."

Eren resoplo y se acerco a su hermana adoptiva, a lo que le dio un cabezazo. La tomo bruscamente por ambos hombros y la zarandeó violentamente, como para que despertara.

"Despierta maldición. Los tres vamos a salir de aquí. —El castaño volteó su cabeza— ¡Oi Armin! ¡No puedes abandonarnos ahora! ¡Te necesitamos! ¡Sino luchas mueres!"

Las mismas palabras que pronunció hace unos años atrás, cuando Mikasa fue rescatada de las garras de sus _padres infectados_, fueron capturados por un equipo especial de investigación científica.

Mikasa cayo de rodillas, las cuencas grises oscuras inundadas de agua, una mueca, estaba aguantando todo lo que podía.

"No, Mikasa... también tú."

Eren era el único cuerdo en ese momento, sus mejores amigos estaban aceptando la muerte, incluso Mikasa, quién se suponía era la más fuerte de los tres, pero ni eso doblego su espíritu de lucha. Él tendría que ser la antorcha de la esperanza, en la oscuridad en que se estaban sumergiendo sus mejores amigos, estaban esperando el beso frío y cruel, de una muerte dolorosa y sanguinolenta.

Eren se movió rápido, a sus espaldas se encontraba una pared gris, la observo por unos 30 segundos y entonces su cerebro originó una loca idea, de que aquello lucía bastante parecido a un portón, ¿podría ser cierto?

Su corazón latio rápido, pues los gruñidos de los zombis cada segundo que pasaba se hacían más fuertes y más atorrantes que el segundo anterior. Y eso lo desconcentraba ligeramente de encontrar una salida, nunca había estado más despierto y con tantas ganas de mantenerse con vida, y no solo de salvarse él sino también a sus mejores amigos, la única familia que le quedaba. Entonces, al final del pasillo vio lo que actualmente era su única salvación y esperaba que funcionara de verdad.

"¡Chicos! ¡Por favor reaccionen! ¡Tenemos que vivir!"

Armin parecía estar en un trance lejos del mundo, su cabeza seguía baja y lágrimas y moco llegaban hasta su barbilla, mientras que Mikasa lloraba silenciosamente. Eren solto un gruñido y se apresuro para llegar hasta un panel de botones, las letras estaban borrosas, pero no le importo así que los oprimió todos al mismo tiempo. Temblaba de la ansiedad, ese panel era su única salida.

El portón comenzo a rodarse, muy, muy lentamente, aún así tendrían que luchar contra algún par de zombis hasta que se abriera por completo.

Mikasa se levanto lentamente, se sorbió la nariz y desenfundo ambas armas. Armin aún seguía ausente, lejano, y entonces Eren se dio cuenta de que Armin no servía para el trabajo en el campo de batalla, podría decirse que se decepciono un poco, pero no podía ser tan egoísta en un momento tan crucial como éste.

Los zombis entraron al fin, eran como 50 zombis ahí afuera, esperando a entrar como fuera al pasillo. Eren cargo su five seven, y comenzó a disparar, fallando más de un tiro, maldiciendo mentalmente y volviendo a intentarlo. En cambio Mikasa, acababa con ellos de manera limpia y rápida, era como una máquina guerrera, pero las balas no serían suficientes y todavía quedaba una legión ahí afuera, literalmente.

El portón por fin termino de abrirse, pero Eren y Mikasa no podrían dejar de disparar o corrían el riesgo ser devorados por la horda de zombis.

"¡Ok Armin! Ahora si despierta maldita sea o yo mismo te volaré los sesos, ahorita mismo. ¡Maldito inútil despierta!"

Jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado a sí mismo, diciéndole aquellas palabras tan crueles a su mejor amigo, tan débil mentalmente pero a la vez tan fuerte. Sabía que al final el resultado que iba a obtener, sería un 50% bueno y un 50% malo. Pero en parte, también hablo su rabia, ¿por qué simplemente no podía ser más fuerte? ¿más hombre? ¿qué no funcionaba correctamente con su cerebro?

Armin lo miro de soslayo, cuando camino unos pasos al frente, más lágrimas. Y apretó los puños, asintió muy desganadamente. Y se movió a una pequeña puertecilla detrás del gran portón, que ironía. Abrió con agilidad cada una de sus cerraduras complicadas "anti-zombis" y se metio dentro, estaba oscuro ahí.

Eren y Mikasa, dispararon todo lo que tenían a los zombis que estaban atravesados en el flanco de sus armas, para luego correr hasta la puerta detras de ellos. Antes de entrar por completo; Eren le disparo al panel de botones, eso causo que el portón volviera a cerrarse, y ellos quedaron a salvo, en no sabían dónde.

Sin embargo, se escuchaba la naturaleza nocturna, despreocupadamente. Eren estaba decepcionado de sus amigos, y creía que estaba siendo egoísta por sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

_Al fin y al cabo, ¿en dónde estará Annie?_

No dijo ni una palabra, y se apego a la pared, encendió su linterna, asumiendo que Armin y Mikasa lo seguirían, caminaron por un estrechísimo pasillo y salieron a lo que era una gran extensión, era como un túnel, pero se veía por afuera perfectamente, el cielo nocturno adornado por las estrellas y la luna brillante como una moneda de plata, aún más brillante.

Eren frunció el ceño, ¿estaban afuera del edificio? Descarto la idea rápidamente, al caminar con una mano extendida y en efecto choco contra la pared transparente, de seguro las paredes de vidrio, estaban polarizadas. Eren se sintió completamente aliviado. Y se dejo caer lentamente por la pared hasta tocar el suelo, su reloj de muñeca marcaba las once horas menos treinta minutos. Y ya el sueño se asomaba levemente.

* * *

**NOTA:**Hola, hoy es lunes de cap, tehehe. Ésta es la segunda parte del capítulo 4, pues se divide en tres partes, espero yo, perdonen si está algo lánguido el cap, es que últimamente no sé que sucede conmigo, trato de escribir lo mejor que pueda para que la lectura sea buena. GRACIAS POR COMENTAR. Me encanta que comenten, pues me animan a seguir escribiendo. Quiero que sea una buena historia:3. En fin, gracias una vez más por comentar. ¡Disfruten!


End file.
